1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head slider, a head gimbal assembly, and a hard disk drive, each including a thin-film magnetic head comprising a magnetoresistive device and an inductive electromagnetic transducer.
2. Related Background Art
In general, a head gimbal assembly is constructed by mounting a head slider formed with a thin-film magnetic head to a gimbal and connecting the gimbal to a suspension. The surface of the gimbal located on the leading end side of the gimbal is provided with a plurality of electrode pads for energizing a magnetoresistive device for reproducing and an inductive electromagnetic transducer for recording which are formed in the thin-film magnetic head (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 8-111015).
One ends of leads for inputting/outputting electric signals to/from the thin-film magnetic head are connected to the respective electrode pads. The leads travel on the gimbal about the head slider so as to reach the base end of the suspension, whereas their other ends are connected to signal terminals of a magnetic disk drive. A fixed current (sense current) is always supplied to the magnetoresistive device via the reproducing lead.